Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a combined wiring board in which wiring boards to undergo a reflow process are fixed by a frame.
Description of Background Art
Mounting an electronic component on a wiring board or applying another process may be performed by accommodating multiple identical wiring boards in one wiring board accommodation kit. JP 2011-23657 A describes a multi-piece wiring board accommodation kit made up of multiple piece wiring boards and a frame which includes accommodation holes to accommodate the piece wiring boards. The entire contents of this publication are incorporated herein by reference.